


Archivy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archive is just a little girl.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priscellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscellie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Jim Butcher owns all.

X X X

The Archive was a little girl.

Really. That’s how Harry saw her.

She might have had more knowledge than he’d ever even want to think about stuffed in her cute little head, but he still saw her as a child, someone tiny, to be protected. (The fact that she was a little girl really wasn’t of any consequences. If the Archive had been a little boy, well, Harry would’ve seen him as someone who needed protection. But probably would’ve called him ‘Archie’, instead.)

Ivy was an incredibly powerful being, one who could wipe the floor with him and use his remains as a dish towel. Harry was damned sure of it, not that he’d ever suggest she needed to do that. With Kincaid at her side, protecting her, she was a threat ad infinitum, because Kincaid, at least, wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. (Murphy would probably try to stop him. Most likely. Harry hoped.)

But even powerful beings needed time off. And little girls were little girls, and liked Archie comic books and birthday cupcakes. And ribbons for their hair.

At least, Harry hoped Ivy did.

Otherwise, he might wind up a grease spot on the floor.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 exchange at the Live Journal Community, Fandom_Stocking.


End file.
